Tick Tock: The Race Against Time Begins
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Takes place immediately after "One Last Ride" and it is the second in the saga. T for blood.


**Goal: to keep this as short as I possibly can. So, I only own the storyline and OCs. This will have two perspectives. Both are told by Pokémon. One being a Chansey and the other being a Plusle. Oh and this is the second story in "A Crash Can Change Many Lives Saga", just so you know.  
**

* * *

 **Tick Tock: The Race Against Time Begins**

(Chansey's perspective)

"No!" I heard a loud scream as we arrived to the crash site.

It was a grim scene. Going to the scene of a crash with young trainers. What? Not all Chansey work with the Joys, you know. I watched as we neared the ground. "C'mon, Chansey," my trainer called. "Time's not going to be on our side with this much blood loss!" I followed and surveyed the gruesome scene.

"Who are we taking?" I asked. While he could only hear me say broken up pieces of my name.

"Help us!" a weak voice that belonged to a female trainer said. I looked around. I stayed at the one car while Nick surveyed the whole scene. Two females, two males.

He took a breath. "I'm going to have to say the victims from this car in the driver and front passenger seat. I'm going to call for some more ambulances to respond to the scene so that these kids have a higher chance of surviving." I tapped him and told him that I was staying here.

"Are any of you conscious?" I asked, though they could only hear part of my name. I saw the driver sit up, exerting himself to do so.

He looked at me. "Just me, my girlfriend and Silver. Silver is the driver in the car behind this one. Jimmy just passed out not too long ago," he said to me. Aura. Before I could say anything more, the conscious girl spoke.

"Ash, I don't feel so good," she said. I watched her and noticed she had the other girl on her leg. Ash turned to her and I could see the pleading look in his eyes.

He blinked as if trying to fight the tears. "Misty, please," he said, his voice cracking.

I just watched and waited for any order that was given. "Nick!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked over to my side. I registered it to be a friend of Nick's from Hoenn: her name was Marcy and he had quite the liking towards her.

I could hear the Poké Ball come off her belt and before I knew it, her partner Plusle had emerged. "Hey," Plusle said, his tone a bit curious. Officers arrived at the scene and approached our trainers.

We didn't have much time to lose, but I was ready to do what I needed to do. I only saw a trainer on their motorcycle in a helmet talking to one of the officers. Before I could talk to Plusle anymore, Nick said it was time to get moving. Nick was the medic and his friend, the pilot of the copter. This would be one of the longest flights in a while. Maybe Plusle and I could talk later?

"Chansey," Nick said, snapping me out of my thoughts as I looked at his coppery-colored eyes. "I need you to start a charge. This isn't good. James Kenta's heart has stopped."

A Thunderbolt to the heart. These weren't always easy, but could be done.

* * *

(Later at the hospital, Plusle's perspective)

I couldn't believe it. Eight passengers. Two main modes of transportation. So many rides. It was just so much to comprehend. I knew that Ash had an Electric-type Pokémon because Marcy used to be an aide with the professor. Brendan's father, yeah. "They're so young and have so many things destined for them," I mused after we dropped off Ash's two Pokémon (his Pikachu and a Kanto Fighting-type). *

Marcy nodded as she swept some of her platinum blonde locks out of her eyes. "Yeah, they do. That's weird. I didn't see the chopper. Maybe Nick's just getting here now?"  
I shrugged and tried to figure it out. We had gotten there after they did, so they should be here. Somewhere, I guess. The second ride wasn't as bad as the first. At least Silver only lost consciousness and nothing more. I'm young and don't use my attacks to heal humans that often. I get misjudged because I'm kinda young. ...but I'm more experienced than I look.

I just waited to talk to Chansey. It has been too long. These kids aren't out of the fog, yet and I'm wondering if I'm looking too deep into this situation. The race against time began as soon as they lost their blood. What some humans did to other humans made me sick. "So, how was the ride?" Chansey asked. I got up and scurried to the bench right next to her.

"Which one?" I asked before we started talking.

* * *

 **Short enough. I hope it's good enough as far as the message (that once someone loses a lot of blood, they do have a race against the clock) goes.**

 **(*) I head canon that Pokémon can sense the typing that matches their own better than they can other types.**

 **End A/N: I know. I'm surprised at my speed, too. Lemme know what you think.**

 **Until next upload, r and r, fave and follow (if you want), vote and ask. Ciao.**

 **~Queen**

 **PS _Yes_ , a Chansey can legally learn Thunderbolt.**

 **Date of revision: July 9, 2017**

 **Date and time of second revision: August 12, 2017 at 11:44:17pm**

 **What was revised: I corrected some of Plusle's text and added more to Chansey's half.**

 **Date and time of third revision: August 16, 2017 at 8:42:15pm**

 **What was revised: I added a little more to Plusle's end.**


End file.
